


promise

by injeoImis



Series: stillness in woe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nct china mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: “pinky promise?” donghyuck asked, childishly, holding his crooked pinky out to his best friend. or maybe boyfriend. he wasn’t sure.“pinky promise.”





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> listen to
> 
>  
> 
> [what a feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsZjIKHdlW0)
> 
>  
> 
> while reading!

donghyuck woke up in the morning with a bad feeling. he was already in somewhat of a bad mood because his alarm didn’t go off, causing doyoung to get mad at him, then johnny sidestepped his way into the bathroom after donghyuck left it to retrieve his toiletries for his morning routine. after that, the managers told 127 that their schedule was packed from donghyuck and doyoung mc-ing on music core to late that night where a few members would appear on the v-app. the teen sighed, only hopeful for the fact that at least he’d be able to go live for a while.

 

he was lucky that his nerves were getting the best of him while on music core because he couldn’t handle having to fake a smile on live national television for about an hour. not that he doesn’t do it in interviews sometimes but donghyuck didn’t feel like opening the twitter app later that night to see fans speculating why he looked the way he did. 

 

but it was just his luck that fans did exactly that, on the v-app later the same day. doyoung read the comments, asking about how donghyuck felt as it was his first time being an mc, although not forgetting to mention how great of a job jeno was doing on his own show.

 

donghyuck feigned contemplation, answering the question quickly. “i was just nervous,” he started, picking at the delicacies in front of them. “i’m not outgoing around people i don’t know so doing something like that was hard. but you were there so it was okay.” donghyuck assumed that was good enough and doyoung nodded agreeing that it was good he was there for him as well.

 

the two talked about other things, like the one time doyoung took a few of the younger sm rookies to the han river and donghyuck got hurt or his birthday which was quickly approaching. even in front of the cameras, doyoung knew when to help donghyuck pull himself out of his own head.

 

once the managers in the room told them they had to log off, the two said goodbye and went their separate ways. donghyuck couldn’t bear to return to his shared room with doyoung and have the older ask why he was in one of his moods, especially this close to his birthday, so he went to the dream dorms, walking the familiar path to jeno and renjun’s shared room.

 

it was empty as was jeno at his own outside dream promoting duties except for renjun bundled in his bed with his laptop by his side, airpods in, probably watching something. 

 

the older teen’s head shot up as donghyuck opened the door without knocking. usually renjun would scowl and push him back out after closing the door on him, telling donghyuck to come back in only after knocking on the door and requesting entry. however he only sat up with a smile on his face. 

 

“haven’t seen you in a while, almost birthday boy.” donghyuck shrugged. “sorry, japan needed me,” he joked, sitting on the end on renjun’s bed. “what brings you here? thought you’d be having a good time eating all that cake with doyoung.”

 

a ghost of a smile appeared on donghyuck’s lips. “you watched?” renjun nodded, sliding to the wall and patting the empty space beside him, placing his laptop on his stomach. 

 

donghyuck took the invitation and lay next to him, taking an airpod out of renjun’s left ear and putting it in his own. “i always watch,” he muttered, pressing play on whatever was on the screen. 

 

the subtitles were in chinese so renjun changed them to korean to accommodate his new company. donghyuck caught the name of the show, stranger things, keeping the title in the back of his head for a later date. 

 

both of the teens were silent for a while, watching in content, with the exception of gasps from renjun when something shocking happened or when a somewhat scary part came up and renjun grabbed donghyuck’s hand and placing it over his own eyes. 

 

donghyuck rolled his eyes, “it’s not even scary,” he commented. “it is!” renjun whined, pausing the show. “i should have chosen something else.” he murmured, exiting the show and returning to the netflix title screen. 

 

they searched for something new, settling on thor: ragnorak, a movie chenle kept telling all of them to watch. donghyuck couldn’t help but flicker his gaze between the movie and renjun whenever a funny line was thrown out. his laugh was as contagious as it was angelic and donghyuck couldn’t help but smile or laugh back when renjun did.  

 

“hey, there’s something i need to tell you.” renjun stated, closing the laptop screen.

 

“it must be serious if you closed the screen,” donghyuck commented, turning on his arm to face his friend. _friend_ , donghyuck thought. the title was misleading. if anything he and renjun were best friends, not including jeno and jaemin. sometimes, though, he wished it could be something more than that.

 

renjun played with donghyuck’s fingers, interlacing them with his own. “the managers told us something today that’s really big,” he began, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling too big. 

 

“okay, well don’t just leave me hanging like that!” donghyuck replied, looking between his intertwined hands with renjun, to his lips and back to his friend’s eyes. renjun wore his heart on his sleeve so donghyuck could tell whatever this news was, it was bigger than renjun was letting on as his eyes shone with excitement. 

 

“nct china is debuting in mid-july!” renjun cheered happily, throwing his arms around donghyuck’s neck and hugging him. he hugged him back, knowing it was exciting for renjun to have another unit to be in permanently since dream was a rotational unit by age. 

 

renjun pulled away from the hug with a huge smile. “it’s going to be so great! just retelling the news could make me kiss someone!” he exclaimed, absentmindedly. _you could kiss me_ , donghyuck thought. 

 

“would you really want me to?” renjun asked, the excitement in his eyes now becoming mischievous. donghyuck didn’t respond, only leaning forward to take advantage of the moment as it didn’t seem there would be any downsides to kissing his best friend. sometimes friends kissed other friends in excitement, right?

 

as two boys who had never kissed before, much less anyone of the same gender, it was awkward and difficult. renjun turned his head to the left, leaning in to brush his lips against donghyuck’s, but was interrupted when their noses bumped together, making them both giggle, and the awkwardness fade away. 

 

donghyuck’s heart hammered in his chest, sparks igniting as renjun leaned in close, lips brushing together, tentatively, for the second time. the intoxicating smell of renjun’s clothes, of the soft, coconut scent of his conditioner, was dizzying and he couldn’t focus, letting go of renjun’s hand to knot itself in renjun’s hair as the other boy tenderly placed his own free hand on donghyuck’s waist. 

 

renjun pulled away first, making donghyuck whine at the loss of contact. “why haven’t we kissed before?” renjun asked, with a big smile on his face. donghyuck shrugged, “you never asked.” 

 

“if all i had to was ask, i guess i should have the first time we met.” renjun quipped, pulling donghyuck closer to him. he sighed, letting his head rest on his friend’s chest. “you know... when nct china debuts we’ll actually be in china,” renjun began, taking donghyuck’s hand again.

 

the mood quickly changed from lighthearted to somber. “how long will you be gone?” he asked, tracing random things on renjun’s soft smaller hand with his thumb. his heart ached just thinking about it. “two months or so. we’re going to shanghai, beijing, fujian. probably some other places close by.”

 

“that’s a long time,” donghyuck commented, letting his free hand fall into renjun’s hair again. he felt renjun shrug. “don’t miss me too much when i’m gone.” donghyuck chuckled, “the only thing i’ll miss is your kiss.” renjun gasped dramatically, “that’s all? i guess i should return your birthday gift.” “hey, don’t get so serious now, injun,” he joked, looking down as renjun propped himself up with his elbows. “when am i ever serious, hyuckie?” 

 

donghyuck placed a finger to his mouth, “when your drawing your millionth moomin of the week or cooking.” renjun pouted, “but you love my moomin drawing and my cooking.” “and i’ll love them even more when i can’t have either for nine weeks.” renjun frowned. “don’t think about it like that, hyuck. i’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“pinky promise?” donghyuck asked, childishly, holding his crooked pinky out to his best friend. or maybe boyfriend. he wasn’t sure. 

 

“pinky promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)  
>  [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S6STK1)
> 
> renhyuck ((and hyuckmin)) is underrated and there's that tea.


End file.
